Today, many businesses provide customer service departments and other call centers so that their customers can speak with them via a telephone call. These call centers allow customers to discuss any of a variety of goods or services provided by the business. However, because numerous customers often contact a call center at approximately the same time, callers are commonly placed on hold for substantial periods of time before a live operator is available to speak with them. This can be extremely frustrating and inconvenient for the callers.
Moreover, users often contact call centers from their personal electronic devices, such as from a cellular telephone. Modern cellular telephones, such as the iphone™ provided by Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., are becoming more and more advanced and provide features other than telephone capabilities. For example, many modern cellular telephones allow users to play games, watch videos, or listen to music. These additional features may be inhibited or become difficult to use when the user is on a telephone call that has been placed on hold.